


Already Taken

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bartender Ian, Bipolar (mentioned), Contractor Mickey, Extremely jealous Ian, F/M, Fighting, Insecurity, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Making Up, Nurse Ian, Older Mickey, Regular Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is an asshole. </p><p>If it means getting whatever or rather, whoever he wants Which is Mickey Milkovich, then yes he doesn't mind being an asshole. </p><p>Mickey is 29. Ian is 19.</p><p>Ian wants Mickey more than he has ever wanted anything in his life. Problem is, the subject of his affection is in a relationship and Ian is not about to turn him into a cheater. So he really has no option but to give Mickey's boyfriend a hard time, does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticallyGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846417) by [MysticallyGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich). 



> This fic is for Misti, because I've 'borrowed' her idea after just reading something she wrote. 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> Unlike most fics, Mickey's boyfriend IS a good guy. There is no cheating but Ian will not play fair to get Mickey.  
> But remember he'z 19 so understand his behavior in this.
> 
> (so if u decide to proceed with reading this, Don get mad that Ian is going about things the wrong way) 
> 
> Other than that, by all means enjoy!!  
> Muah! <3

Ian was on long holiday from college so he decided to get a full-time job for the next few months. His bestfriend Mandy was a bartender at a bar in the north side so she had recommend him to the manager because they needed another bartender. He was supposed to start the next day which was on a Friday and their busiest night.

"You sure you should be working in a place with so much access to alcohol?" Lip asked as he sat next to Ian on the roof of the Gallagher house. 

"Are you kidding me? We are Gallaghers and our next door neighbours are Kev and Vee. I already have more than enough fucking access."

"Good point." 

They both laughed. "You need to stop smoking so much." Ian told his brother who always had a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

"Okay. Today is my last day."

"Fucking asshole."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ian!" 

Mandy ran towards him and hugged him tight like they hadn't spent the entire afternoon swimming together the day before. But he loved his best friend so ofcause he hugged her back just as tight. They spent a few hours with Mandy showing Ian around the bar and explaining the rules. Ian already knew he was going to like it here. Especially since it would be both of them behind the counter. Mandy was wiping the counter and Ian was cleaning the glasses when customers started arriving. 

"Already? Its not even noon yet." Ian voiced. 

"Yeah, it's Friday, some people like to start early. My brother Mickey is on his way too I'm sure."

"That's the one who's thirty, right?"

"Twenty nine."

Ian put back the glass he was cleaning and picked up another. "Cool."

"He's a regular too, so you better get used to him."

"What does he do?"

"Independent contractor so he's free like the oddest times."

"Nice."

There was nothing like being your own boss, that was for sure. They continued to chat as more and more people arrived. A few took the counter but most spread around the bar. It was around 3:00pm when Ian heard Mandy yell.

"Hey assface!"

"Bitch." 

Ian turns around at the sound of the voice. He thinks he may be gawking a little bit and he hopes to God he's been subtle. The hot beautiful man takes a seat on the counter and looks completely at home while doing it. 

"Ian meet my brother Mickey."

"This is Mickey? I thought you said he was twenty nine." no seriously, the guy doesn't look older than 19. 

"He is. Fucker never ages."

"Jealous much?" Mickey chuckles adorably when Mandy flips him off.

"This is Ian Gallagher. Coworker and best friend."

Ian stretches out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mick."

Mickey sizes him and smirks as he brings a cigarette up to his lips. "It's Mickey, firecrotch."

Ian takes his ignored hand back as he blinks at the nickname. 

"That's disgusting Mick, why would you call him that?" Mandy grimaces at her brother. 

Mickey chuckles again and turns to look straight at Ian. For the first time Ian sees the blue eyes and he swears on his grandmother's grave he just fell in love. Mickey takes a drag of his cigarette and exhales through his nose. Ian quit everything due to his bipolar ages ago, but he would give anything to have that particular cigarette against his lips right now.

"How's Casper?" Mandy asks the love of Ian's life. 

"He's gonna be in Newyork for the rest of the fucking week."

"I'm soooo sorry." she teases. 

"Fuck off." is the reply she gets. 

Ian tries to remember if Mandy has a brother called Casper but he's coming up short. So he shrugs and leaves the siblings to their banter. He goes into the kitchen to familiarize himself with the cooks instead. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The following week comes and goes and Ian has never been happier to know Mandy was right. Mickey spends ALOT of time at the bar. And the best part is even when Mandy is busy or not around, Mickey doesn't mind being with just Ian. 

Mickey is funny, his scowl is adorable, his overall personality Ian loves and his 'don't fuck with me' attitude turns the red head on big fucking time. Ian is pretty sure he has the biggest crush ever known to man and he has no idea what to do about it. He doesn't know if it's appropriate given Mickey's age, he doesn't know how Mandy would take it, he has no idea if Mickey is even gay but he is so gone on the blue eyed brunette he has no idea what to make of himself. 

*

It's another Friday night and the trio is swapping stories and laughing basically having a good time. Even as busy Ian and Mandy are, with Mickey keeping them company the night is definitely much more fun. Ian excuses himself to go use the bathroom. He smiles to himself as he washes his hands. He is so glad he started working here and is even happier Mandy is his friend because he got to meet Mickey. Spending this last week with the guy had only magnified his feelings for him. Ian may not know if Mickey was gay or straight but he was not above turning him. That man out there was fucking amazing and Ian wanted him so bad it was becoming a need now. But first he had to convince the much older man that age was nothing but a number.

Ian's mood was so great and he was feeling so good. Well, that was until he walked back to the counter and found some guy standing next to HIS Mickey with his hand around his neck. 

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?

"Oh, hi you must be Ian." the guy greeted as soon as Ian was back behind the counter. "I'm Casper. Been hearing good things about you." 

Ian shook the offered hand reluctantly and confused as all fuck. He watched as the wanted addition tucked Mickey's stray hair behind his ear. "Umm, hi."

Ian looked at Mickey who uncapped his beer with his teeth and took a long gulp all nonchalant like Ian's world wasn't falling apart. "Good things from who?"

"Mandy." Casper replied with a big stupid genuine smile. 

Ian glanced at Mandy who was smiling at him as she served a customer. He took a deep breath and winked at her then turned to look at the unwanted newcomer. "What can I get ya?"

Casper pointed at Mickey's beer. "Same as his."

Ian nodded and walked towards the fridge. He got a cold beer and uncapped it. However when he turned around he watched Casper -who was now seated next to his... (Jesus this was hard to accept) boyfriend Mickey- give him a peck on the cheek. The brunette pushed him away fondly. (God, it was hard to watch) Ian placed the bottle infront of the couple as he tried to control his heartbeat. He must have placed it unsteadily because the bottle tipped over. It fell right in front of Casper. The other man shot up trying to wipe off what had poured on him. 

"Fuck! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." Ian apologised as he gave Casper a few serviettes to try and dry himself with. 

"It's fine. We are leaving anyway."

Casper placed a few bills on the counter as Mickey drained his bottle. "See you tomorrow faggots." Mickey said to them as they left. 

Ian watched the couple walk away. He could swear he heard the sound of his heart breaking. He went and took the cloth Mandy had hanging from her back pocket and started wiping the wet counter angrily. 

His mood the rest of the night was shit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ian groaned as he was woken up at 12:00 noon the following day. He groaned again when he felt a body seat on his bed. 

"I'm bored, get the fuck up." Lip demanded. 

"Fuck off." 

"This used to be my room you know."

"Emphasis on 'used to be'."

"You take your meds?"

Ian sighed and got up accepting he wasn't going to sleep. "I got home at 6:30. It's the first thing I did before fucking sleeping." he snapped. 

"Chillax man, just checking." Ian rolled his eyes and leaned against the headboard. "What the fuck's up with you."

Ian chewed on his bottom lip a little bit and contemplated if he should tell Lip about last night. "I... forget it."

"No, please tell me. I beg you. I am going out of my mind. Where does everyone go on Saturday?" he asked as he rolled up some weed. 

"I kind of like this guy but then just found out he has a boyfriend."

Lip finished what he was doing and lit up. "He any good in bed?"

"Wouldn't know." Lip looked at him with a raise of his eyebrow. "We haven't fucked. I was working up to that. I mean... I didn't even know if he was gay till I met his boyfriend."

Lip inhaled deeply nodding and leaned against the wall. "I don't see what the problem is here." Ian looked at his older brother like he was stupid. "No, I mean... why are you stressing out? We are fucking Gallagher's. You want something, just fucking go for it."

"The boyfriend?" Ian asked dryly. 

"What about him?"

Ian leaned back and crossed his arms. He then asked for the blunt and inhaled once then gave it back. He thought about what Lip had just said. He wanted Mickey. He wanted that man much so much it fucking hurt. He would not allow Casper to be an issue. Ian was landing Mickey one way or another. 

Fuck Casper. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It's on Tuesday afternoon and there is only one customer at the bar seated at a booth. Mandy is running late so Ian is on facebook on his phone. Someone walks in and Ian looks up. 

"God demnit!" 

It's fucking Casper. Ian puts away his phone and goes to the end of the counter and starts wiping on an already clean glass. 

"Ian, hey." Ian doesn't acknowledge him. "Ian!" he continues to wipe on the glass. "I just want a beer." Ian still doesn't turn around. 

He hears Casper huff and walk away. Ian gives it two minutes then turns around. He breathes out relieved to find it's just him and the lone customer again. 

*

Later that night Mandy and Ian are doing their jobs. They run out of clean glasses so Ian gets to. Just then Mickey and Casper arrive. The red head chances a glance at the boyfriend and he looks uncomfortable and like he isn't sure if he should take -what Ian recently painfully discovered is- their usual seats. 

"Yo Gallagher, how you been?" Mickey greets. 

Ian gives him a megawatts smile as he replies. "Great Mickey, you?"

"Fucking A!" he slaps on the counter as they take their seats. 

Ian places their beers on the counter and uncaps them. He smiles at both of them. He watches a conflicted Casper look at him. 

"Umm, so I came by today." he starts. 

"Yeah?" Ian asks pretending to be oblivious.

"Yeah." Mickey says. "He says you ignored him or some shit."

Mandy overhears and comes closer. She scoffs. "Why would Ian do that?"

Ian turns to look at Casper. "And you're sure I was right here?"

"Yeah, you were wiping glasses. Called you a couple of times too."

"Oh man, I had my earphones on and I always have my volume on maximum."

Ian watches as the other man tries to remember if that's true. Ian holds his gaze daring him to disagree. "Umm, guess you did. Sorry about that. I should just have tapped you or something."

"Yeah." 

Ian nods and goes back to cleaning glasses. He makes sure his back is to the couple because he can't stand to watch what he did that first night he met The Boyfriend. It's too fucking much. He hears Casper and Mandy laugh about something. 

'Great, even Mandy likes him.'

After that it just gets easier to not give a shit about Casper and not act like he cares when Mickey and Mandy aren't around. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On Wednesday morning, Mickey shows up at the bar looking stressed but ALONE thank God. Casper is like his fucking shadow or some shit.

"Oh God." the brunette drops unceremoniously on his seat and drops his head on the counter. 

"You okay there, tough guy?" Ian asks chuckling.

"Been working for the worst client I have ever met. She keeps changing her fucking mind and if this goes on I swear I'm gonna go fucking nuts!" 

Ian fixes him a ram and coke and slides it to him. "Seems like beer is not gonna do tonight Mick."

"Oh God, I could kiss you." 

Mickey says as he downs the entire thing. Ian on the other hand freezes and swallows. He blushes and has to turn around before Mickey sees. He opens the fridge and puts his head inside. 

"You okay man?" Mickey asks. 

Ian shuts the fridge. "Sure."

"Another."

Ian serves him and then leans on the counter facing the shorter man. "Still can't believe you're twenty nine."

"Get that alot." Mickey laughs and Ian thinks he's perfect. 

"Bet you get hit on by young dudes all the time."

Mickey seems to think about it. "Like dudes your age, sure."

"Ever date any of them?"

Mickey shakes his head no. "Nah man. Feels like it would be fucking inappropriate or some shit."

Ian is convinced God hates him. He's about to tell Mickey why it Wouldn't be innapropriate when fucking Casper shows up. 

"Hey babe."

"Told you not to fucking call me that." Mickey protests even as he receives the offered kiss. 

Ian wishes he could punch the wall without it seeming weird. 

"I'm so fucking hungry. Ian?"

"Yeah?" Ian who was staring at the floor trying to avoid the PDA looks up. 

"Think we can get some food?"

Ian smiles at him. "Of cause."

"I'm gonna have some plain rice and chicken. Nothing big."

Ian writes it down. "Mickey?"

"You gat fucking fries and maybe chicken?" 

Ian nods and goes into the kitchen. He however only gives them Mickey's order of chicken and fries.  
Ten minutes later Mickey's order is up. Ian places it in front of him the turns to Casper. 

"Yours will take a few more minutes."

Casper nods and drinks his beer as Mickey digs in. 

Ian waits till Mickey is done. It's only when he takes his plate and goes back to the kitchen that he places Casper's order. When he finally puts Casper's food infront of him the guy sighs relieved. 

"I don't remember the food ever taking this fucking long." he complains. 

"They were waiting on the chicken. Grilled is always ready that's why Mickey's was so quick." the red head explains. 

"Okay, thank you Ian."

"No problem."

Mickey smiles at him and Ian does not hesitate to smile back. He points at Mickey's almost empty bottle silently asking to bring another. The brunette nods and Ian does not hesitate to oblige. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Two days later Ian, Mickey and Mandy are laughing about a story Mandy is telling. It's in the afternoon and the crowd has just began to arrive. Just then the manager asks to see Mandy. Ian as always loves when it's just him and Mickey. He can just watch and admire him as he talks. Falling even deeper in love with the guy. 

"You been in the south side all your life?" Mickey asks. 

"Yep. Born and raised."

Mickey smiles and Ian's heart melts. He is about to say something else when his phone rings. 

"Yeah? Yes. Right Now? Of cause. What's the address?" Mickey hangs up. He drinks all his beer and gets up. Ian tries his best to hide his dissapointment. "Job." Mickey says as he straightens up. He looks at his phone. "Shit! Fuck!"

"What is it?"

"Casper will be here in like two hours. We were supposed to go somewhere and my fucking phone just died. Could you let him know I got called on a job when he comes back?"

"Yeah, of cause." Ian smiles at Mickey who gives a dimpled one back. He watches as Mickey walks out. "Not." he mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We as humans are not perfect, so neither is Ian and Mickey.  
> People cheat on good people all the time, it happens. (happened to me /sad face/)  
> So Ian trying to steal Mickey is something that happens too so, hope no one offends easily. 
> 
> That being said, 
> 
> The Mickey being older part, was inspired by 'Crush by Misti1987'  
> She has the sweetness and feels on lock down so be sure to check it awt :))
> 
> Does it make me a thief that I keep getting ideas from other fics? he he hee. I hope not.  
> Please Leave kudos N share ur thoughts :))  
> #GodBless


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian does not relent on what he's doing to Casper. But what happens when he does it too much and it becomes a problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u Misti, Mary and Suzy for the feedback. Glad to c there is actually someone who doesn't mind this. 
> 
> Here's the last chapter!   
> #Enjoy!

Ian just came from his break when he sees Casper come in. He slowly reverses and goes back out the backdoor. It occurs to Ian that Casper will be mad at Mickey. But then again that's kind of the whole fucking point, isn't it? He gives it 10 minutes then goes back in. 

The brown haired guy is gone when he gets back -thank God- and it's just Mandy there. He smiles at her and turns to serve a customer before wiping on the counter. He must really want Mickey if he doesn't even have it in him to feel bad about what he just did. 

*

"Gallagher, what happened? You were supposed to tell Casper why I wasn't here." Mickey says as he takes his usual seat. 

Ian hands him his beer. "He didn't come by." he says avoiding the brunette's eyes. 

"Yeah I did." Casper says as soon as he joins them. "Didn't find you."

Ian snaps his fingers. "Must've been on my break, guess you missed me."

"See, I fucking told you I wasn't lying." Mickey glares at his boyfriend. 

"Okay, you're right babe, I'm sorry."

Mickey is still frowning as he sips his beer not ready to accept the apology just yet. Ian sees Casper step closer to him and wrap a hand around his waist. He quickly averts his eyes and sees the manager standing at the edge of the counter gesturing for him to go closer. 

"Yeah?" Ian says.

"You're selling all the older beer, right?"

Ian nods, "Yeah. It's almost gone."

"Great!" he pats Ian on the shoulder and leaves. 

Earlier in the day they had been ordered to put all the newly delivered beer in one fridge and the older ones in another. That way the older beer can get sold first. Otherwise when it stays at the back of the fridge it goes weeks without getting sold since they keep selling the fresh beer at the front. When he turns back Mickey asks him for two more beers. Ian gets Mickey one of the fresh beers and gets his boyfriend's from the other fridge. He uncapps them and places them in front of the couple. Everything is fine until Casper notices. 

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ian asks acting oblivious as usual. 

"You umm..." the brown haired boy runs and finger under his nose. "You just picked the beers from two different fridges."

Ian looks behind him then back at Casper. "Oh, umm..." he turns to look at Mickey who is raising an eyebrow waiting to hear the explanation. "A few weeks ago I heard you say how you like super cold beer. I can give you a beer from the other fridge if you want. It's no biggie." he explains pointing at the fridge with the fresh beers. 

Casper smiles. "Oh, okay, you remembered that?"

"Give me the super cold beer next round too Gallagher." Mickey says. 

Ian nods. He sees Casper leans close to Mickey's ear and whisper something that makes the brunette laughs. He goes to Mandy who is on the other side of the counter serving other regulars. He taps her on her shoulders. He is feeling something that he just can't explain right now. He is frustrated and angry and sad and another emotion he can't decipher but doesn't fucking like.

"Hey Mands," he calls trying to control the pain in his chest. "gonna... I'm just gonna take a breather."

"You okay?" Mandy holds his upper arm and asks him concerned. 

He nodds and walks away hurriedly. He doesn't even glance at Mickey and Casper. He angrily pushes the backdoor open. As soon as he's outside he looks up and gives a loud yell. Ian shakes it off and yells again. He then straightens up and runs a hand across his face.

He feels he just wasted his energy because that didn't work. The pain is still in his chest and he still wants to fucking punch something. Once he's back inside he completely ignores the two and concentrates on other customers. He can't deal with them right now. He feels like if he goes anywhere near them he's gonna do something that's gonna out his feelings for Mickey, who is in a relationship. Which will just confirm that he has indeed been an ass to Casper and that the brown haired boy hasn't been imagining it. 

He can't take that chance.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following day Ian calls in sick. He feels like he needs to calm down a little bit. He's been acting like a jealous ex or as if Mickey is HIS boyfriend. He has no idea what got into him. He has never done this before. He is generally a good guy, but something about Mickey makes him want to do whatever he can to get him. But the couple doesn't look like it's breaking up anytime soon so Ian decides to just let it go. Maybe he's just infatuated and he'll soon get over this. 

But one thing is for sure. He. Hates. Fucking. Casper. 

He can't help it, is just the way it is. The guy gets to touch Mickey, kiss Mickey, fuck Mickey, LOVE Mickey. Ian is never gonna like the dude. And that's just how it's always going to be. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You like being an independent contractor?"

"Fuck yeah. I hate taking fucking orders man."

Ian can picture that. He laughs and Mickey looks at him weird. "What?"

"What happened the other day?" he asks peeling off the bottle label. 

"What do you mean."

Mickey sighs and leans back. "I don't know man, I was getting some weird vibes from you and Casper. And then you fucking walked away and avoided us the rest of the night. He do something I should know about?" Ian shakes his head 'no' and looks down at the counter. "Really? "Cause you didn't show up for work the next day." Now he's just looking at Ian suspiciously. 

Ian clears his throat and looks at Mickey. "I've just... It was a bad night is all." he sniffs. "I'm good. Everything is fine."

Mickey doesn't look like he believes him, but he nods anyway. "Been working here a month how come we haven't seen your boyfriend."

Ian shrugs and blushes. "Don' have any."

"I somehow find that hard to believe. And you fucking cut your hair?"

Ian runs a hand self-consciously across his new buzz cut. "Umm... yeah."

"I like it."

Ian is blushing so hard right now he can feel his face turning read. Mickey laughs at him. "You should see your face man!"

"Fuck off!"

Ian goes with the biggest smile on his face to serve a customer who just showed up. He sees the lady look at him weird but his face can't fucking stop. And honestly he could care less. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

2 days later it's on a Friday and the bar is packed. There are so many people at the counter Ian and Mandy are swamped. At the corner of his eye Ian sees Casper take a seat and reins in the need to punch him in the windpipe and watch him topple over. He ignores him and serves everybody else. He doesn't even pretend this time. Casper just sits there and watches messing with his phone until mandy hands him a beer.

*

Even after Mickey arrives Casper keeps glancing at Ian, like he's trying to work him out. Like there's a million questions going through his head. Ian snaps 2 hours later. 

"What?!" 

Casper flinches and Mickey chokes on his beer. Ian curses internally but he can't help his dislike for this guy. 

"What did I ever do to you?" Casper asks. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Before, I thought I was just imagining shit but today, when you literally refused to serve me, i knew what i've been thinking this entire time is true. You hate me. You hate me Ian and I need to know why."

"Casper we were fucking swamped today. You're a regular here, you won't go running to the fucking manager if I choose to tend to you last!"

"The why didn't you just say that?"

Mandy and Mickey are watching them intensly and for once Ian has no explanation for his bad behavior. When he doesn't answer Casper stands angrily and storms away. Mickey looks at him confused. Ian just fidgets on the spot and the brunette gets up to follow his boyfriend.

"Ian what the fuck?" Mandy asks. "I have never seen Casper like that. Is it true? Did you not serve him on purpose?"

Ian licks the corner of his mouth and he looks around. He then looks straight at his best friend. "Yeah."

Mandy opens her mouth a few times but nothing comes out. "Why?" she finally asks. 

"I'm fucking jealous alright?" Ian admits slowly. 

"Of... of Casper? You like Mickey?" she is clearly shocked. 

Ian walks out and goes out the back door. He breathes in a few times once he's outside and wipes away his tears angrily. He bends down and holds onto his knees still trying to catch his breath. A few minutes later he hears the door open and Mandy walk out. She hands him a serviette and Ian grabs it roughly. 

"I'm sorry you like my brother." Mandy comforts. "But you're gonna need to find a way to get over this Ian."

Ian nods. "I know." he sniffs and repeats. "I know." because yes he does know. 

"I gotta get back in. C'mere." Mandy spreads out her hands and Ian gladly welcomes the hug. 

He holds onto Mandy tight and it does help. He feels better. He's not okay but he's better. He however still doesn't go back inside. After a while one of the cooks comes out for a smoke and Ian bums one. He is leaning on the wall with his eyes closed as he and his colleague smoke up. The back door opens again and Ian doesn't even open his eyes. He is in his happy place right now.

"Fuck off!" 

Ian opens his eyes and stands up straight at the sound of Mickey. The cook quickly rushes back inside. Ian avoids Mickey's eyes. 

Mickey chuckles but Ian doesn't like this particular chuckle. "I thought he was just being fucking paranoid. This whole entire fucking time he kept telling me you don't like him and that you have had it in for him since day fucking one." Ian just looks past Mickey and drops his cigarette.

"Why did you do it?" Mickey asks softly. So softly that Ian looks at him straight in the eye. 

"I like you." He finally confesses. 

Mickey doesn't seem surprised. "How long?"

"From the second Mandy introduced you to me."

Mickey nods. "Casper is a good guy, you shouldn't have done what you did."

Mickey is still speaking softly and calmly it makes Ian a little bit confused. "I know. But like they say, the heart wants what it fucking wants I guess."

Mickey looks up at him. "Should have fucking told me man. This was..."

"I don't regret it." Ian interrupts. "what I did was wrong, I know that. But I don't regret it one bit. I like you so much Mickey it scares me!"

"You are fucking nineteen years old!"

"So fucking what? We are both adults. Age shouldn't matter if a person can make you happy." 

"I am in a relationship." he states calmly again. 

Ian sighs. "I know. And you have no idea how badly I wish I met you first."

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip and shakes his head. "I need to go. I gotta..." he points at the back door and then he's gone. 

Ian exhales loudly. He cannot believe that just happened. But he feels so much better knowing that everything is out there. Despite what happens tomorrow or the day after, Mickey knows how he feels. But even as he feels relieved he knows he can't continue working here if the couple keeps coming over. He loves Mickey and he can't handle watching him in a relationship. He's not strong enough.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two months come and go and neither Mickey nor Casper show up at the bar. Ian is relieved but at the same time it sucks that he hasn't seen Mickey in two months. Mandy does give him updates though. Tells him her brother is alright. She doesnt mention Casper or their relationship which Ian is mighty grateful for. 

But he still wishes he could see Mickey. 

* *

The next day Ian leaves work early and is walking home. He wraps his jacket tighter around himself as he walks.

"Hey."

Ian halts at the sound. He turns around to see Mickey behind him. Getting over the man has been highly unsuccessful because his heart stutters out of excitement and Ian involuntarily smiles even if he doesn't know if the brunette is mad or not. 

"Mickey."

Mickey gives him the dimpled smile and Ian inhales sharply. "Sorry I fucked off for a bit."

"I get it. I do. I pretty much unloaded on you and overstepped by going after your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend anymore."

"Really?!" Ian asked excitedly. He then seems to realise how heartless he sounds so he clears his throat. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Mickey laughs. "No you're fucking not."

"Yeah." Ian admits. "No I'm not."

"Why did you break up?" Ian has never had himself speak with that much emotion. 

"He claimed that for you to have done what you did I must have given you a reason to think you could or some shit."

Ian doesn't know what to say. "What now?"

"You still umm... you still don regret what you did?"

"No." Ian replies with no hesitation. "And I would do it again."

Mickey nods and looks up at him with his beautiful blue eyes. "I got a confession to make."

"I'm all ears."

"I am not as fucking heartbroken as I think I should be."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you think that means?"

Mickey takes a step closer to Ian. "I don't fucking know. But I am willing to find out if you are."

Mickey steps even closer and Ian understands the meaning of 'my heart leaped for joy'

"I am twenty nine."

"I know."

Ian gets his hands out of his pockets and pulls the shorter man closer by his waist. Mickey licks his lips and Ian doesn't hesitate to dive in. Their lips touch and Ian gives a sharp exhale. He pulls back and looks at Mickey who also looks like he enjoyed that as short as it was. So Ian pulls Mickey closer by his neck and kisses him again. Only deeper this time. They kiss slow and deep. Ian sucks on Mickey's tongue and the brunette moans. Mickey pulls him tighter as the kiss gets stronger and they're holding each other and moving together and pulling at each other, moaning in the middle of the street. 

Ian pulls away with slot of effort because if he doesn't he will push Mickey into the nearest ally and that IS NOT how he wants their first time to be. 

"You wanna grab a beer?"

Mickey chuckles. "We've both got fucking hardons and you wanna grab a fucking beer?"

Ian nods. "Yes. I want to spend time with you and have a good time without thinking that you're going home to someone else after the talk and laughter."

Mickey nods like he gets it. They continue walking down the street while pushing at each other and laughing like idiots. 

Ian guesses God doesnt hate him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else think in 3x2 when Casper showed up that he was gonna hook up with Ian?   
> @ the time Mickey wasn't a regular so I thought for sure Ian and Casper were gonna meet via Lip or some Isht.  
> Casper has always seemed gay to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clana01 said; 
> 
> They where on many Dates but both where to shy to ask for the Next Step! Maybe Mickey struggles with the age difference?  
> Then Something happend (idk what exactly, maybe an little Accident or Ians Sickness) and they confess there Love for each other and become a real couple!  
> After that they run into Casper and his New Boyfriend and all are Happy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POVs will alternate in this...  
> enjoy... :)

Ian lay in his bed, sulking. Two months. _Two fucking months_ is how long he and Mickey have been a couple. Two months of dates and kissing. _Lots and lots of kissing._ Not that he was complaining because that man was an amazing kisser. But Ian had been in love with Mickey from the moment he set eyes on him. If you total how long he has known him for, it comes down to close to five months. He _needs_ to sleep with his boyfriend. It's not like he's a sex addict or whatever, or that he thinks his boyfriend is not enough. No, he wants to touch and make love to Mickey. He want to hold him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear as they both chase their orgasms. He just... he needs _something,_ anything. There hasn't even been a blow job or a hand job and Ian can feel the insecurities creeping in. 

_Is he not good enough?_

_Does Mickey regret leaving Casper for him?_

_Is he doing something wrong?_

_Did Mickey change his mind but is afraid to let him know?_

_What exactly is going on in that man's mind!_

Ian is literally going mad. He needs to either fuck his boyfriend soon, or get an explanation as to why they can't. Because he is tired of the _everything is fine Ian, we are fine Ian, stop being paranoid Ian._

Ian loves Mickey and he knows what he wants. Him, and no one else. So he really doesn't understand what's holding the other man back. And he's beginning to wonder if he should brace himself for the inevitable breakup. He groans in frustration and picks up his phone. 

Ian: **Wanna go catch a movie?**

Mickey: **Sounds good. Let u know when I get off?**

Ian: **Yeah. Miss you.**

Mickey: **Yeah, me too.**

And then Ian chats with Mickey like that, or talks to him and laughs with him on the phone, or kisses him and he thinks all the negativity is all in his head. Because Mickey is sweet, and loving, and Ian falls more in love everytime he sees him. It's when he brings up the subject of sex or meeting his family that the insecurities and the doubts come back in full force. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They are leaving the theatre and Ian feels pretty good. When he spends time with his boyfriend everything is okay and his heart is content.

"That was fucking great." Mickey Voices.

"Yeah, especially the making out part." Ian agrees. 

Mickey chuckles and they head towards his car. It's dark out and it's really cool and there is not alot of people around. Ian feels like kissing his boyfriend so he bends down and goes for it. Mickey responds in kind, fully surrenders to Ian. Both men pour their emotions in that kiss. Pretty soon Ian is getting hard, Mickey's kisses always get him hard. He pulls the shorter man close to him and wraps his arms tightly around him. He ruts against him and they moan. He can feel that Mickey is hard too and is enjoying this as much as he is. 

Ian pulls back and holds Mickey's face in his hands. He watches as Mickey moans and licks his lips looking up at him. Ian decides to ask if today will be _the_ day. He breathes in and gives himself a minute to master all his confidence. He pecks Mickey's lips, even though his mind is whirling with dark thoughts of rejection. He knows it's a possibility, the brunette could turn him down _yet again,_ but he decides to do it anyway. 

"Wanna go back to your place?"

He watches as Mickey's face falls and the older man diverts his eyes. Ian let's go of him and takes a step back. He needs a minute, because he fells like someone just slummed Thor's hammer on his chest. .

"Mickey..." he trails off defeated.

"Ian I'm sorry."

Ian nods severally trying to swallow the lump on his throat so he can ask what he has been asking himself all this time. "You going to leave me? Is that it? That why you won't sleep with me? 'Cause you want to end us?"

Mickey shakes his head and looks at Ian with watery eyes, "No."

Ian is not convinced. "You back with Casper? Is that why we've been dating for two months and I'm yet to come to your place?"

"What? No!"

"Then what!" Ian finally let's out all his frustration. "What have I done wrong Mickey? Why don't you want me?" his voice breaks and he opens the back door of Mickey's truck and sits down. "Thought you wanted me." he whispers. 

"I do. I want you so fucking bad!" Mickey tries to caress his cheek but Ian slaps his hand away. 

"Sure doesn't seem like it. You won't fuck me, you won't tell me why, I don't know what you want me to think here Mick."

Mickey stutters a few times without actually saying anything. Ian shakes his head and walks to the passengers side of the car. "Fucking take me home." he says as he gets in. 

Mickey also gets in and sighs as he starts the engine. "Ian..."

"No."

They drive to north Wallace in silence. Ian trying to keep his emotions in check. He worked to hard to get Mickey to be his. And now here they are. _He should have left well enough alone._ Mickey clearly didn't leave Casper for him. Mickey doesn't _want_ to be with him and Ian is done forcing him to be in a relationship he clearly doesn't want to be in.

Once they get there Ian doesn't even wait for Mickey to step on the breaks before he's getting out. 

"Ian!" Mickey calls. 

"Mickey you clearly don't want to do this. And as much as _I love you,_ I am not going to force you to be in this relationship. I am not _that_ cruel."

"Ian it's not..."

"It's okay Mick. I'm so tired, I just want to go in now." Ian interrupts and runs up the steps and gets into his house. 

It's true, he feels exhausted. That fight must have drained alot of his energy. He goes upstairs to his bedroom. Once Ian is inside, he locks himself in his room and takes off his clothes angrily. Then he curses and he feels bad all of a sudden.

Realisation hits him.

If he really loves Mickey like he thinks he does, then he should just give the older man more time. Mickey is not ready to get intimate, so what? _True love waits after all._ And because Ian loves Mickey he should just accept that his boyfriend is not ready and _give him time._

With that conclusion he gets into bed and decides he will give Mickey some space tonight and then call him tomorrow. Let him know he loves him and will never rush him ever again. He has been doing it for the last two months and he feels terrible. He did not try his best to steal Mickey from another just so he could be an inconsiderate jerk. He will wait for Mickey. He will wait till his boyfriend is ready. So with that, he falls asleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Mickey walks into his apartment and bangs his door. 

"SO FUCKING STUPID!"

Mickey has never been good with expressing himself. That has always been the biggest issue between him and Casper. He doesn't know how to speak his mind. And it's killing him inside to hear Ian jumping into all those conclusions. The red head hadn't even realised he had told Mickey he loved him. He had been so hurt and angry he just blurted it out and didn't even notice. Truth is Mickey loves him too. Has for a while now. His didn't happen immidiately like Ian's but it did happen eventually. 

When he first walked into the bar and saw Ian he remembers thinking _fuck this guy is hot_ but that was that. He _was_ in a relationship at the time and Mickey is not a cheater. But the more he spent time with the red head the more he started to feel something for him. So when he and Casper had fought and argued over Ian and eventually broken up, it hadn't hurt like it should have because he had already started to give his heart to another. 

This beautiful amazing guy who even though sabotaged his relationship, Mickey still loved him. Ian was hot, he was sweet and gentle, and Mickey wanted nothing more than to ride that 19 year old dick. But then again that was the problem, wasn't it? 

Ian's age. 

At first he had thought he would get over it, but they had a _ten year gap_ between them for fucks sake! He loves this young boy but he has never dated anyone this young before. What would Ian's friends think? What would his family think? What if they talked him out of dating a 29 year old man, claiming Mickey was too old for him? What if they last for 20 years and then Mickey starts to age and Ian starts to see what a _huge_ mistake he made?

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

But then again Ian literally _fought_ to have Mickey. From their two months of dating Mickey could tell Ian was ready to date him and love him. To the younger man age was clearly not an issue. But it was to Mickey. He could not help but fell scared. He went into his kitchen and opened the fridge. He drained and entire beer and then went to bed. He undressed and got under the covers. In his mind he wondered how wonderful it would feel, to fall asleep with Ian's arms around him. The red head seemed liked a cuddler.

Mickey sighed and buried his head into the pillow and gave a loud groan. Sex with Ian would be _exceptional,_ he could tell. And then he would truly be hooked. He would want Ian by his side _all the time_ and the thought alone of loosing him would crash him. 

Then he realised that was too late. The last words that came out of Ian's mouth felt like a goodbye and Mickey felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was already in deep with Ian. All his reservations made no sense because he was already _in love_ with Ian. He texted Ian asking to meet the next day. He needed to make this right. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The following morning Ian had not texted back. There was no missed call either. _God, he had really fucked up!_ He left another message. 

An hour later. 

_Nothing._

They could not be over. It was too early in their relationship to be over. They had barely just began. He decided to call instead but it only rang for a while and then went straight to voicemail. 

He called four more times. 

2 hours later. 

_Still nothing._

Mickey: **Ian please let me explain.**

Ian had probably gotten tired of waiting. Everytime Mickey said _no_ , he could see the dejected look on the other man's face, and it broke his heart Every. Single. Time. He had obviously gone too far, and now Ian was done. But he was not going to give up. Mickey had decided he was not going to let this relationship go just like that. _Age gap be damned_. He won't allow Ian to give up on him. 

If Ian didn't pick up Mickey was going to have to go over there. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Ian looks at his phone, it's ringing. It has been doing that for a while now. But he is in the corner of his bed, by the wall, and his phone is on his night stand, which seems very far right now. He feels so tired. Like, its gonna take all he has to stretch out his hand and reach for it. Come to think of it he has been feeling pretty tired this week. But he tried to be strong, because he could not afford to dissapoint Mickey. 

Mickey, the man he loves. Who is probably calling right now. Who is probably thinking that Ian is ignoring him.

_Fuck this fucking disease._

The one time he needs his family to burst into his room and bother him and they don't. He needs them to contact his doctor before the depression kicks in. But he knows if he doesn't get out of bed by noon, Fiona is bound to come barrelling in here. 

So he closes his eyes. And sleeps. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mickey knocks on the door nervously. A small black boy opens the door and just looks at him. 

"Umm, is Ian home?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Umm..."

"Liam who is it?" A blond guy with a cigarette on his lips appears. "You need something?" he spits and Mickey deems him an asshole. 

"He's looking for Ian." the little boy replies. 

"Is he now?" The guy raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You must Mickey."

Mickey is surprised that Ian told his family about them. But when he thinks about it, not really. 

"Yeah."

The guy opens the door further and let's him in. "Upstairs, second door on the left." then he chuckles before hoisting the little boy on his shoulders and walking away. 

Mickey goes up and knocks on the only closed door. He doesn't get an answer but walks in anyway. Ian is asleep and covering himself up to his head. 

"Hey." Mickey says. 

Ian hears Mickey's voice and quickly turns around. He uncovers himself and lays on his back. "You're here. In my house."

Mickey chuckles nervously. "Yeah." he gets on the bed and lays next to Ian facing him. Ian however chooses to look at the ceiling. It hurts but Mickey takes his hand anyway. "I'm sorry."

Ian shakes his head but still doesn't look at him. No _I'm_ sorry."

"Why?"

Ian sighs and rubs his face with his free hand. "I shouldn't be pressuring you into having sex like that."

"You have every right. It's not fair to you. Sex is an important part of any relationship." 

Ian grimaces. "Still." 

Mickey caresses the back of Ian's hand gently. "You asked me why yesterday." he hates how Ian isn't looking at him but he pushes on. "I am not the best at communication but I'm willing to try for you." Ian sniffs. "I know you said you don't mind that I'm 29 but..."

"Mickey..."

"No listen. I don't want you waking up one day and wishing you had settled down with a guy more your age." he sees a hint of a smile on Ian's lips and he gets more confident. "I don' want to like embarrass you in front of your friends of family. I don't want to put you though the regret that..."

"Shouldn't all that be _my choice_ to make though?" Ian frowns and directs his question at the ceiling. "You cant just decide that you don't want to sleep with me, because you're saving me from regretting the fact that I want _you._ You can't just wake up one day and decide..."

"I love you too."

Ian shuts up and turns fully on his side such that he's facing Mickey. "What?"

"I love you too. Is why I'm here. I'm done pushing you away. It's not worth it."

Ian smiles, but it's strained and doesn't reach his eyes. And for the first time Mickey really takes him in. _Something is wrong._ He caresses Ian's cheek and the red head closes his eyes as if taking in the touch. 

"You okay?"

"Not really. Need to see my doctor. Need to adjust me meds."

"Meds?"

Mickey lays there and holds his boyfriend's hand as Ian tells him about this disease that he -unfortunately- inherited from his mother. Tells him how sometimes his meds stop working which is why he didn't pick Mickey's calls. The brunette is relieved to know Ian was not ignoring him but he feels guilty for putting him through so much pain when he is going through this. 

Mickey drive's Ian to the clinic and even helps pay for the meds because _why not?_

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
ONE MONTH LATER.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mickey and Ian just came from a hot dog stand and are eating, walking and laughing over a stupid joke Mickey just made. Ian feels so happy and elated he can't help but stop his boyfriend. He hold onto his chin and tilts up his head so he can lick the mustard off his chin and also sneak in a kiss. Mickey blushes and goes in for another. 

"Hello guys."

The two men pull apart and turn to face the owner of the voice. 

"Casper!" Mickey says surprised. 

"Hey Mickey. I would ask how you're doing but..." he smiles.

"Yeah." Mickey agrees. _He's doing pretty darn good._

"Who's this?" Ian asks. 

"Oh!" Casper says excitedly. " _This_ is my boyfriend Dean."

Mickey is glad Casper found someone and is happy. 

"This is Mickey, my ex, and _that's_ Ian." 

The way he says it, Mickey can sense the unresolved hate? He's not sure. 

"Mickey started changing when _you showed up,_ so forgive me if I still harbor some resentment for you Ian." 

Ian thinks how even though he won, the feeling is mutual. But he keeps that to himself. 

Dean wraps a protective arm around Casper. "But I'm getting there. One day I won't feel _this_ for you. And who knows? Dean and I might even come for a drink at the bar."

"Sure, that'd be great." Mickey says because he knows Ian is not gonna say anything and they are all trying to be civil here. 

"See you around." Casper says as he and Dean walk away hand in hand. 

Ian exhales and puts the last piece of his hotdog in his mouth. "You owe him an apology you know." Mickey tells him. 

Ian shrugs. "Maybe I'll give it to him the day he shows up at the bar."

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. "You're a fucking piece of work man." Mickey says and watches as Ian bites his lips suggestively.

" _You love me."_

"That I do. _That. I. Do."_

Mickey stands on his toes and kisses his boyfriend, who is 10 years younger. A fact that he's done factoring into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all who wanted another chapter, thank u so much for your support and encouragement. U guys are fucking amazeballs!!!  
> It feels great to know am entertaining someone out there so, thanx again. And #GodBless
> 
> Hope u enjoyed this final chapter. :))  
> Leave me kudos N lemmi know what you think...  
>  **Muah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finally apologises to Casper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted Ian to finally be the good guy.   
> :))

_Two Years Later_

 

It's 7:00pm and Ian is leaving his job as a nurse --even though he's still a regular at the bar-- from the hospital. He is exhausted, the ER today was madness. He's walking out of the hospital still in his nurse uniform when an ambulance arrives right outside the hospital. He's about to keep walking when he sees who gets out right after the paramedics. 

"Casper! What happened?" 

He holds the gurney and helps the paramedics push it inside. 

"You work here?" Casper asks clearly surprised. "I bought Dean daisies for his birthday and turns out he's allergic!" Casper explains frantically.

"You didn't know he was allergic?" Ian asks as he pulls in the curtain and waves the paramedics away. 

" _He_ didn't know he was allergic." Casper bites his nails nervously as he watches what Ian is doing. "Shouldn't you be paging a doctor or some shit?"

"Luckily for you..." Ian says at he taps on the needle. "We do not need a doctor for this. This is epinephrine." he injects an unconscious dean with it. "There."

"So he's going to be fine? I can take him home as soon as he wakes up?"

"No. I have to monitor him for at least four hours. If he doesn't get better after that, _then_ we find a doctor."

Casper nods and takes Dean's hand. "I'm so sorry babe."

The curtain gets pulled back. "You okay here Gallagher? Need an extra hand?" one of the doctors asks. 

"It's just an allergic reaction. I have administered..."

The doctor raises a hand. "You got this." she smiles at him and walks away. 

Casper turns to him. "I can't thank you enough Ian, I don't know what I would have done if..."

Ian shakes his head 'no'. "No need. Just doing my job."

"Still..." Casper insists and Ian nods. 

They go quiet and Ian watches as Casper caresses Dean's face lovingly. 

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Casper takes a seat by his boyfriend's side and asks absentmindedly. 

"For taking Mickey from you. It was very asshole-ish of me."

Casper smiles softly and looks up at Ian. "Yes it was. But it also happened two years ago and I have Dean now so, it's all good."

"I'm sorry the apology took two years I just... I can be not a nice person sometimes."

Casper chuckles lightly and kisses Dean's hand. "Things people do for love."

Ian can't argue that. "Okay then. I'ma leave you too alone but will be back to check on you."

"Wait, weren't you leaving?"

"I was. But I just want to make sure Dean is okay. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you."

"Besides, I need to call Mickey, let him know I'll be late."

"How is he?"

Ian smiles fondly. "He's great." 

"Good." Casper smiles back and then goes back to staring at Dean. 

Ian let's them be. 

 

~•

 

"Hello my love."

Mickey snorts. _Cut that shit out Ian, not gonna say it again. The fuck are you?_

"Oh oh, someone misses me."

 _Ofcause I miss you, I always miss you._ Mickey replies shyly and Ian blushes over the phone. 

Two years in and Mickey still has this effect on him. 

"You miss me, or my dick?"

 _Both._

Ian chuckles. "Guess who I ran into?"

_Who?_

Ian hears female laughter and frowns. "Are you at the bar?"

_Yeah. The bitchy manager says hi._

_Hi Ian!_ Ian hears Mandy shout on the other end and he smiles. She just got promoted and he's so proud of her. 

"I called to say I'd be running late."

_It have anything to do with who you ran into?_

"Yeah, Casper. I just finished treating his boyfriend. Remember him?"

_They still together?_

"Yeah. Just like us." Ian giggles.

 _You finally apologize?_

Ian rolls his eyes. Mickey was always reminding him of that. He will be happy with Ian's answer. "You will be happy to know that I did."

 _Yeah?_

"Yeah."

 _That's great Ian._ Mickey replies genuinely. _So what time do I see you at home?_

Ian looks at his watch. "Unfortunately not earlier than 11:00."

 _'Kay, see you then. Love ya._

"Love you too babe."

Ian puts the phone in his pocket and smiles to himself. God, he loves that man. With Ian it was love at first sight when it came to Mickey. Up to date he has never understood why Mickey captured his heart enough to want to take him from another. But Ian stopped questioning it along time ago. He was happy. So God damn happy. And that's all that mattered. Even though his boyfriend was addicted to his dick he was happy. 

 

~•

 

"How's he doing?" Ian asks once he pulls back the curtain.

Casper yawns and stretches. "He keeps slipping in and out of consciousness. But he seems okay. Thanks a lot Ian."

Ian fiddles with his phone. "You want to maybe join me and Mickey for dinner?" he clears his throat. "Sometime?"

Casper contemplates the question then laughs. "Like a double date?"

Ian shrugs. "I guess."

"Sure." he gives Ian his phone. "Just let me know when and as soon as he's better I'll call you."

Ian nods and walks away. He texts his boyfriend to confirm his location. 

 

~•

 

Ian walks into their spacious two bedroom apartment with take out. He goes straight to their bedroom where he can see the television light under the door. 

"Too late to watch from the living room?" Ian asks as he places the pizza on the bed. He takes off his clothes. 

Mickey lifts up Ian's side of the blanket so he can get inside. "How's Casper and Derek?"

"Dean."

"Right."

Ian kisses him then pulls the pizza closer to them. "It was just an allergic reaction so, it's all good."

"Mmm... so proud of my doctor boyfriend."

"Nurse."

Mickey takes a bite of his slice. "Doctor, nurse, you all save lives at the end of the day."

"Hmm... my sweet boyfriend."

"Who's horny."

"Maybe we can have dinner first?"

"Good idea. You'll have more energy that way."

Ian laughs and pulls Mickey in for a kiss. "How do you feel about a dinner party?"

Mickey wipes cheese off of Ian's lip and puts it in his mouth. "The fuck is that?"

Ian pushes the box away and straddles his boyfriend. "I invited them both for dinner. We're hosting. And you'll enjoy it."

"Sure. Host a dinner for my ex that my current boyfriend not to subtly broke us up. Nothing weird about that.'

" _Current_ boyfriend? I'm I going somewhere?"

Mickey squeezes his ass. "Never."

Ian giggles when Mickey licks up his neck. He then kisses his boyfriend deeply. Ian laughs harder when Mickey switches their positions and grinds their hard ons together. 

"Fuck I love you." Ian moans. 

 

_____________

 

A week later Casper confirms their attendance and Ian and Mickey go grocery shopping. After they're done they go to pay but Ian remembers they forgot the beef which is the main ingredient. He tells Mickey to go ahead and pay while he goes back for it. He holds on to his chin as he scrutinizes his options. 

"What exactly are you looking for?" a guy asks appearing out of nowhere. 

"I'm good, thanks."

Ian waits for the guy to leave but he doesn't. "You know, I'm a chef. Maybe you can let me cook this for you." the guy gives him an all white teeth smile. 

"I doubt my boyfriend would like that."

"Oh." the guy frowns then smiles again. "Maybe when he's not around?" 

Ian picks any of the many options and hightails out of there. They may have resolved the age difference issue but it is still a sore subject. Anyone flirts with Ian and Mickey goes back to being insecure about Ian leaving him for a guy his own age. The one and only time it happened it got so bad Ian doesn't even joke about the subject. 

He has come to accept the fact that cheating or the idea of cheating will always be a sore subject so he tries avoiding circumstances that will make Mickey jealous as much as he can. If anyone flirts with him he makes sure Mickey doesn't see it and most certainly doesn't find out. And Ian would rather literally run other than encourage it. Because when his boyfriend is happy, Ian is happy and life is perfect. 

He pays for the beef and meets Mickey outside who is having a smoke and waiting for him. 

"Someone sure took his time."

"Sorry." Ian apologizes and kisses him before they get in the car. 

 

~•

 

"Chilly?"

"You trying to kill me?" Mickey complains. 

Ian rolls his eyes and continues to stir. "Chilly never killed anyone babe."

"You sure about that?"

Ian chuckles and avoids the chilly. Just then theres a knock on the door. "Hey guys!" Ian greets. 

"Ian!" Casper shouts back. 

They hug each other and he shakes Dean's hand. The couple gets in and sits at the kitchen table. "Thanks for having us Ian, Mickey." Dean says. 

Ian goes back to the kitchen and kisses Mickey on the cheek. "Sit." he whispers. To the other couple he says, "Thank _you_ for coming."

~•

"This is delicious." Casper says. 

"Thank you." Mickey replies. 

"You made this? You couldn't even makes toast last time I checked!" Casper says and the men laugh. 

"He still can't." Ian replies. 

More laughter. 

"Been meaning to thank you for saving my life." Dean directs at Ian. 

"It's nothing. If it wasn't me it would've been someone else."

"Except it was you, so..."

"Anytime." Ian replies and takes a bite of his food. Mickey squeezes his thigh under the table. 

"I'm glad we can all be civil this way." Dean states. He exchanges a look with Mickey and Ian just knows he's talking about him and Casper. 

"Water under the bridge." Casper winks at Ian and they smile. 

The rest of the dinner is spent the same way. In happy banter and laughter. Ian thinks despite their past this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Two years really is enough time to get rid of resentment. 

 

~•

 

They're getting in bed that night and Ian feels so much better. Forgiving Casper and getting forgiven by him he can admit feels pretty nice.

"That was nice." he admits as he scoots close to Mickey and spoons him. 

"Yeah, twasn't half bad." 

"You happy that we made up?"

"I was never asking you so you can do this for me." Mickey turns in his arms. "It was always for you."

Ian gets it now with how light he feels. He rubs their noses together. "So considerate of you."

"Always." Mickey laughs softly. 

Ian just smiles in return and pulls Mickey in for a kiss. They make up for a long time till their lips start to sore. 

"Let's sleep. Work tomorrow morning. Both of us."

Mickey groans but turns around so they can go back to spooning. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mick. Love you too."

And he does, Ian loves Mickey more than life itself and he has never been more content. He kisses the back of boyfriend's neck and pulls him closer. 

Yeah, Ian is definitely happy. What's even better is he can feel that Mickey is happy too and that pleases him to no end. He sighs content and allows sleep to take him over as he gets soothed by Mickey's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Muah!!!


End file.
